fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny The Dorito
Lenny The Dorito is a random Dorito Kaiju that randomly appears in the background during various events in Universe 986. Appearance Lenny The Dorito looks like a Dorito with Le Lenny's face. He also has an assault rifle for some reason. History Universe 986 No one knows where Lenny came from or what he is. All that is known is that he has an assault rifle and that he has appeared in the background of many Universe 986 events for unknown reasons. He never contributes anything, he's just there. The only time Lenny was caught on footage was when T-Rex attacked the Illuminati's HQ and teamed up with Doge to battle the Illuminatisaurus Rex. Lenny never even used his assualt rifle. In short, Lenny's existence and motivation are unknown. He's pretty much the most pointless Kaiju ever. Lenny watched the entire events of T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! but did nothing whatsoever to impact the events. Moving Universes One day Lenny was watching a fight between T-Rex and some other Kaiju when he was pulled into one of Universe 986's convenient wormholes. He ended up in Universe 1602. Upon entering this universe, Lenny went on a rampage and killed alternate versions of Serpentis, Staryup, and Oh Pi before being told by his god, God Le Lenny to stop it. Lenny the Dorito lives in Universe 1602 this day and just kinda watches stuff. Becoming an Actor Lenny later met Redman at a bar and got an offer to become an actor. He did so, and was in several movies in the Redman franchise. As such, all the stuff below is non-canon movies Lenny acted in until I say they aren't. Red Galaxy The Movie: Mega Fan Made Kaiju Battle In this movie made to celebrate the 40th anniversary of Redman, it was revealed that Lenny is actually the Son of Redman, and is destined for greatness and all that. When Evil Redman created his 1000 monster army to fight Redman, Spectreman, Jet Jaguar, Godzilla, Mirrorman, The Giant Claw, and Triple Fighter, Lenny arrived out of nowhere after he was done training with Astra, and beat the shit out of Evil Redman only for Evil Redman to use his magic monster stick to create a really big Tyrant. The really big Tyrant was super powerful but Lenny used his recently gained Gary Stu powers to defeat really big Tyrant with the help of the other heroes, but Redman was unfortunately killed in the battle, but it's ok he's better now. Lenny then went on to have more adventures and become really popular to the point where most of the Redman fandom became annoyed by lenny and the fact that he was in everything. Lenny The Dorito The Movie: Revenge of Evil Redman It turned out that Evil Redman survived and went to another universe and made a huge empire and an army or robit Lennys. Luckily Lenny used his Gary Stu powers to go the other universe and makes a team of kool doods like Fireman, Jumborg Ace, etc, and begins to fight against Evil Redman. However Evil Redman uses the powers of the shiny emeralds to transform into Arch Evil Redman and completely #rekts Lenny and his friends. Luckily Ultraman The Next shows up randomly and gives Lenny some super sweet armor which he uses to defeat Evil Redman again, saving the day. Lenny The Dorito Gaiden: Lenny vs Darclops Lenny In this weird prequel thingy to Revenge of Evil Redman, Lenny fights his robotic duplicate, Darclops Lenny. After beating up the Robot Other Heroes and Mecha Red King Lenny finally defeated Darclops Lenny but a planet got destroyed in the process but it's ok because Lenny and the human characters got out ok. Redman Saga Lenny went to another universe for reasons and teamed up with Pepisman Dyna and Cokeman Cosmos to defeat Alien Rat and his Hyper Detton. They also fused into Redman Saga or something. Afterwords Lenny gained two new forms, Stronk-Corona and Moon-Miracle. Ultra Lenny Fight Lenny fought some stuff. He also got possessed by Evil Redman once and murdered the other members of Ultimate Force Lenny. Oh yeah, they're also a thing. Redman Ginga S The Movie: something something something something He showed up to help defeat Eltayguar or something. Redman X He helped Redman X fight Alien Nickel and African American King one time. Redman Orb While not appearing physically, Lenny's Super Trading Card is used in tandem with Dorrito Jack for Redman Orb's Dorritocane Slash form. Red Fight Orb Lenny helped Redman Orb fight Reibuttox and some monsters. Redman Orb The Movie: Lend me the power of whatever Lennny showed up at the beginning to help Redman Orb defeat Gaylactron then disappeared for no reason. Redman Geed Lenny secretly assassinated the writers of Redman Geed, the newest Redman series, chasing things so that he was central to the story. Redman fans even called the series "A Lenny series in disguse". He also gained his Lenny Beyond form. Leaving the Redman series. After finishing with Redman Geed, Lenny decided to leave the Redman franchise, going back to his days of wandering around, watching from afar, but never acting. He seemed to enjoy this isolation, and since no one really payed him any mind, he wouldn't be interrupted from it either. Lenny did keep all the power ups though, and still remains in contact with Ultimate Force Lenny, although he once commented in an interview that Redman Geed was just too annoying. Regardless of all this, Lenny is still out there....doing....something....who knows. Maybe one day he'll return. Abilities * Able to move around despite being a Dorito * Assault Rifle. It does assualt rifle things. * Gary Stu Powers. After being revealed to be the Son of Redman, Lenny all of a sudden became a Gary Stu, effectivley making him invincible and able to win any battle. * Lenny can transform into his Stronk-Corona and Moon-Miracle forms at will. * Using the Old Generation Gamma and Kappa Batteries, Lenny can become the super powerful Lenny Beyond. Trivia * Lenny The Dorito is the new most random Kaiju I've ever made. Yes. Even more random than Beamzilla. * I have no idea why I made this page. * Lenny The Dorito is the most pointless Kaiju in existence. * Don't let this Kaiju deter you from making a Le Lenny parody kaiju, this guy barley has anything to do with the meme. * Due to the fanart of him by Scoobs and some chat conversation, Lenny The Dorito has recently become the son of Redman, as the two both randomly murder Kaiju, as well as a parody of Ultraman Zero, the Ultra Series's Golden boy and resident Mary Sue. Gallery Mosulenny.png|Lenny The Dorito by Mosufan2004 Scoobs Lenny the Dorito.png|Lenny The Dorito shooting down Serpentis, Oh Pi, and Staryup by Scoobydooman90001 Category:Kaiju Category:Food Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Universe 1602